Feather
by xxsmazuraxx
Summary: A past that hides dark secrets, a life that meant to be forgetten. But... What happens when everything clear up? A boy who just want to live an ordinary teenage life, but he fail. Demons, Angels, Gods, Evils... Everything is lurk in the shadow you just don't see it... Friends? You're wrong because... Nothing is what it seems. Dark themes! [My first English fanfiction! c:]


**Hello! ^^**

 **This is my first English fanfiction so I'm afraid because English is not my mother-language sooo.. :"D**

 **This gonna be a really dark story but don't worry there will be humor, too!**

 **I hope you like it! Please review, it add me motivation. c:  
Sorry for the mistakes!**

 **Prologue**

 _It was a cold, silent night. Everything was dark, nobody walked on the street, the town was extinct. That day was a really rainy day, so the soil was wet and slippy. Mud covered everything._

 _The moon shone highly on the black sky. Silver shining covered the lonely streets. The houses were towered, everything seemed bigger because of the frightening atmosphere._

 _But one sound broke this quiet but really uneasy environment._

 _Panting…_

 _Crying…_

 _Running…_

 _A fallen woman ran on the dead city's streets. In her arms, she held something which was covered in several clothing. She held it closer and her arms tightened around it. A quiet weeping little voice made their way through the layers of the fabric. The female looked behind her and when she was sure that nothing followed them, she slowed down and ensconced in a dirty, dark alley. She threw her back to the old, mouldering wall. She let her breathing to calm down._

" _Shh, baby boy. Everything is gonna be okay. Mommy is here" said the woman in a broken tone. She looked down to the little tiny body which was trembling in her arms. "Please, don't cry…" She kissed the baby's forehead._

 _The little boy's bright blue eyes looked up his mom face and his tears stopped. Slim arms tried to touch the woman's pale face but they didn't reach it._

 _The blonde woman let out a broken chuckle and she grabbed the boy's arm and she gave the little fingers a kiss. The baby giggled and for a moment the woman forget that why are they here. But when he heard footsteps and low voices her whole body frozen._

 _His boy noticed the change in her behaviour and he didn't understand._

 _She heard them…_

' _They are close…'_

' _I have to get away…'_

 _The voices got harder, the footsteps closer…_

' _No, no, no…' thought the woman and he held closer the baby. She started to tremble. 'I have to run, I have to run… ' she repeated again and again but her legs didn't move._

 _Her body was exhausted, she ran a lot of miles at this cold night. Her body gave up…_

 _But her mind didn't._

 _The little boy was afraid, he feeled her mother's fear. The baby's eyes started to watering and tears made their way in his chubby face. He started to cry._

 _Her mom looked at him with wide eyes. This little sounds seemed a lot louder than it really was._

 _They gonna find them…_

 _They gonna kill them…_

" _Shh, honey! You have to keep quiet!" whispered the woman to her boy but her voice didn't calm down the boy. He cried… Harder… "No, darling!" She started to cradle the baby. But it was too late._

 _Heavy footsteps reached the alley's opening. Three dark figures stood there, they wore a long black coat, their faces was covered with some fabric._

 _When she saw them, she started to cry too, together with her boy. She cradled the boy harder when the mans walked closer._

" _I don't know why you ran away" said a husky voice. "You know you don't have any choice…"_

" _Shut up!" hissed the woman. "I never give him to you!"_

" _Oh, this is so sad" said an another man mockingly. "This boy means nothing to you. You can give birth another one at any time. You just a whore! "_

" _Fuck you!" shouted the upset female. The boy in her arm let out a little crying shouting._

" _You see? He doesn't like you. I think his father would be more good parent for him! "_

" _That bastar never lay his finger on my boy!"_

" _Hm, you're wrong, because now we gonna take him to his dad!" laughed the man and he brought out a sharp knife._

 _He threw himself at the female with the other two mans. The woman's breath stopped and she took a sharp turn and she started to run. The boy just cried and cried in the warm clothes._

" _Get back, 'u bitch!" shouted in an angry tone one of the mans._

 _But the female just ran in the dark alley. She couldn't see nothing so she almost fell but she managed to keep her balance._

' _I have to take you a safe place…" She thought and looked at her baby. The boy's eyes met her and the teary blue orbs made her heart twist in pain. She ran and when she saw a corner she took a sharp turn, maybe she can ran away but no… she know that she can't save both of them. She or the baby…_

 _And of course she choose the little boy._

 _When she reached the alley's end that was brought she to an another street, she started to ran down beside the houses. She searched to something where he can be save…_

' _There!' She saw a house where from a really calm feeling glowed, the woman could feel it. They are good people…Her eyes brightened when she was the several sizes boxes in front of the house's door. She looked around and when she didn't see the chasers or any other person, she walked to the boxes and she opened one. The woman gave the boy a soft smile and kissed the forehead. Surprisingly the boy stopped the crying when they reached this house, maybe he can feel it too…_

 _The female placed the tiny boy in one of the larger box. Blue eyes followed her movement._

" _They are good people… You are save here…" She stroked the boy's face. "Don't forget, Alfred; you are the most strongest boy and you have to fight when the time comes! Take care, baby boy! I love you!" And with that she vanished._

 _And the little like he knew what to do, he started to cry, shout a really loudly voice. And the crying brought the succes because the lights flickered on and the door opened._

 _But at the same time at another place a beautiful blonde woman's crimson blood painted the dirty puddle._


End file.
